A New Start
by Nerd-With-A-Computer
Summary: Saya, my charater, moves to Waffle Town. Will she like her new life? How about her love life? How will she react to a big change to her life! Rated T because I'm worried.
1. The Start of a New Life

Hello… I am Little and Shy, this is my first Fan Fiction, so please go easy on me… and yes I am little and shy… So I bet you want to read so on with the fiction!

I am sitting on the boat, waiting alone. Or at least something like that, a somewhat old guy is just standing behind me fiddling with something in his hands. I give up on silence, so I stand up and turned around. My sandy-blonde curly hair settled I spoke.

"Who are you? And why are you staring at my back?!" I yelled at him. He chuckled.

"So young one… what is your name?" He asks… One sentence wow…

"Saya." I state.

"When's your birth-date?" Why does he want to know this?

"Winter first!" I cheer. This guy looks at me like I am crazy. I am somewhat nervous, I am playing with a strand of my hair that fell out of my sandy pigtails.

"What's your favorite food?" I looked at him, somewhat deep in thought.

" Seaweed miso soup with those swirly white things!" **(Those white things in Naruto… in the Ramon) **I say.

"Ah. Here is Waffle Town! Safe trip, eh?" Great, thunder and rain! "Or what was a good trip! Inside now!" This man says as he is pushing me to the stairs. Who does he think I am? A very short girl with really long hair and a big ego? Um, okay I am, but lets forget about that.

I am sitting on my bed, with that old man sitting on a stool next to me. Isn't he going to introduce himself? I felt the boat rock very hard. I some how only see black.

"Saya? Saya? Are you okay?" I hear him say, "Lets prepare a room at the inn!" What inn? I desperately want to ask, but my voice did not work.

I feel warmth, but from what? Why do I feel warm? Am I even on the boat? A bunch of questions fill my mind, but no answers. Why is there something fluffy under me? I hate fluffy things!

I see a light, and four faces staring back at me. Who are these people? I see that old guy from the boat, but who are the other people? I try to speak, a small squeak. All eight eyes turn to me, the lady with round orange hair spoke first.

"Hello Saya. You might be very confused right now," Duh. "You are on Waffle Island, in Waffle town, in the Sundae Inn." She informs softly. I like her! "My name is Colleen. **(Spell?) ** Can you get up?"

I slowly got up; all my joints ached and want back down, I got up on my feet. Stumbling I walked around.

"You are going to stay here for two nights, than at soufflé farm!" The shortest but biggest one stated. He must be the mayor. Better listen to him!

The last four days were a rush… But now I stand in the front yard of my new farm. How will I like to be a rancher? Will it be cool? Will everything die? Will I find the love of my life? What will happen next?

So do you like it? I know it's horrible, I like playing Harvest Moon, and I beat Tree of Tranquility three times… sad, I have too much free time… well this is gonna be a OC+Gill fiction so I must get Gill in there soon. There are not enough fictions about Gill! Oh there I go babbling. So R+R!!! That means Read and Review… not Read and Run…

~Little and Shy


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello all my lucky readers! __Little and Shy__is here! Sorry it took so long to update! I didn't know how! So here is the story! It's going to be in __**Past tense! **_

S.P.O.V.

'_Here I am, standing in front of my new house. It's pink but I can live with that. Weeds are in my field, a sickle will help, but I don't have one.' _Saya thought. Hamilton **(Spell?)** walked away, murmuring something. I walked inside, '_A little small, but there's a carpenter by here. Cool, what am I gonna do next? Weed!'_

Saya ran outside, but only to run into a blonde-haired guy. "Watch where you're going!" He yelled. I've never liked to be yelled at so I did what instincts told me. Tears glossed over my eyes, he looked at me, as his face expression softened he said,

"Sorry I made you cry" I looked at him, rubbing my sleeve over my eyes. "My name is Gill, and yours?"

"S…Saya." I stuttered back. My eyebrows kitted together, "Who are YOU? Going around like you're king of the town?" He laughed. An anime vein popping out of my large forehead.

"I'm the mayor's son." He smirked. I huffed and turned away. _'He is kinda cute… CUTE? Where did that come from?"_

"Want to be shown around town? Or do you want to get lost?" He asked. I turned back around and shook my head.

"No thanks, I have a map." He looked kinda down, sad, regret. He shook his head sadly, and turned away to start walking, "Wait!" I yelled, he turned around, "How about tomorrow, Prince, today I want to get settled in. This map is old." He seemed to be lightened up when I called him 'Prince'.

"See ya later, Princess!" He yelled as he ran off. I looked around, now bored.

"Weeding time. Woo…" I mumbled.

"Ouch!" I yelled, looking at the new blister on my left hand. _'That makes five blisters.'_ I thought. I turned around to pull the weed behind me. That's when I saw Prince.

"Hey!" He panted. I smiled at him, he smiled back. He smiled even wider when he gave me a yellow present. I opened it up, it was a sickle. I smiled bigger, as I examined it. On the handle it said,

"Princess." Gill read out loud, "You seem to have troubled weeding so I got you a sickle."

"Thanks!" I said, hugging him one-handed. "No more blisters!" Gill took my left hand and looked at it. It had _only _three blisters, big deal.

"Better clean that. Want it to get healed faster." He mumbled. I took my hand back and touched one of the blisters. I winced in pain. Gill shook his head, "Lets go inside and clean that." I nodded and unlocked my front door, "Go sit on the counter, by the sink." I nodded again, and jumped up on the counter.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked. Gill took a towel and turned on the tap. He wetted the tip of it and pressed the towel on my right hand, "Ouch!" I winced. Gill looked at me and continued cleaning my hands.

"All done!" He slightly yelled. My hands, now pink, throbbed with pain. Taking each of my hands, he kissed them. I blushed a deep red as he laughed. "See you later, Princess…" He smirked.

"Bye-bye, Prince!" I smirked back. Gill closed the door behind him, looking at my hands, then the clock, I decided it was time to go to bed.

Sooooo did you like it? Sorry I haven't updated. Chapters will come sooner. I need ideas people!!! Her dreams… help with that! So R+R please.

~Little and Shy


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! Shy Saya here! So here is the next chapter! Oh and sorry if Gill seems a little OOC… _

**In Saya's P.O.V., dream.**

_A beautiful lady, she looked like a goddess. She was mumbling something; the only word I got was 'help'. _

Beep…

**Beep…**

**Beep!**

I slammed the alarm clock, as I looked over to it I saw the window. Rain.

"Yes! No watering crops today!" I cheered. The clock said 6:00am. Sleep doesn't hurt, I thought as I fell asleep again.

I woke up to somebody pounding heavily on the door. I mumbled and sleepily got to the door. Gill was standing there with a grin plastered on his face.

"Hey!" He said, acting peppy. I mumbled a 'Hey.' And looked at him like he was crazy. How can he be peppy at this time in the morning?

"What time is it? Oh, and why are you dripping wet?" I stopped, "Oh, it's raining." He laughed at my stupidity.

"Lets see." Gill said, looking at his watch, "It's noon, and you answered that other question. Oh and why are you sleeping?"

"Hm… Oh! Because it was raining and I didn't have to water my crops! So score, I GOT to sleep in." I said, he nodded, "Hm… you can come in and get dried. Can't get sick now."

"Okay." Was Gill's answer. I grabbed a towel and threw it to Gill. He looked so cute when he did the flicking of the hair… wait… where did cute come from?! I sighed and looked towards the clock. 12:30'oclock.

"Wanna go out to lunch." Gill said innocently. He had no idea he was my prince charming. I nodded my head.

"Um… I have to change…" I mumbled while walking to my dresser, and pulling out a light blue tank top with light blue jeans, "Wait here, no peeping!" I yelled while walking into the bathroom.

Pulling my tank top on I gazed in the mirror. Deciding to do what with my hair. I settled with pulling into two ponytails.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Gill sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey, ready to go." He asked. I nodded my head yes as we both put on our shoes and grabbing an umbrella.

We walked towards the Sundae Inn. Smiling at the memories about me feinting and having to stay here. I shook my head when we were standing before the Inn. Gill, being the gentlemen he was, opened the door and led me in.

A girl with blonde hair bounced up to us. "Maya is my name and welcome!" She, Maya, said. I could tell I will never like her. Too peppy all the time, "Would you like anything to drink?" She asked while giving us menus. I scanned over it.

"Hm… I want a water." I said while looking towards Gill. He looked at me.

"Two waters than." He said to Maya. She nodded and turned towards the kitchen, "TWO WATERS MOTHER!!!" She yelled. Gill and I both winced at the loudness. Maya smiled and went to the back.

A few moment later she brought out a basket of steaming breadsticks. I nearly drooled at the sight, I was so hungry. Maya set it down on the middle of the table, and then walked away, getting out waters. She sat them down.

Gill and I reached for the same breadstick at the same time. When his hand touched mine I felt a small spark. Like when someone shocks you, but this felt more… romantic, and not painful. We both blushed a deep red. Only mine was a few shades lighter. I pulled my hand back, grasping it with my other hand. Then Gill pulled his back, staring at it with such intensity.

"Father said when you touch someone like that and you get a shock… you get coodies!" Gill joked, "Well, I thought that when I was littler. BUT when you get a shock, that person will be your soul mate…" He once again blushed… What is up with that guy, always blushing?!

"Wow, really?" I said with a smirk. Gill's eyes opened, wide. But thankfully Maya came over before he could make a rude remark.

"What would you like to eat?!" She yelled. Truth be told, I haven't had one glance to the menu since she left.

"The usual." Gill simply said. I looked towards the menu…

"Waffles." I simply said. This place IS called Waffle Island, so they should have waffles. Right?

"Sorry, we don't have waffles… We have pancakes!" I stared wide-eyed to Maya.

"Wait… so you're tellin' me this place is called Waffle Island, BUT you don't sell friggin' waffles?!" I yelled. Maya nodded and I settled back down in my chair, "Fine, hot-cakes then." Maya looked at me with a confused look.

"Hot-cakes?" She asked, "What are those?"

"PANCAKES!!!" I yelled. Out of the corner of my eye is saw Gill cringe. Smirking, I turned back to look at Gill.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

So??? It's long. My longest yet. R+R please… and no, not read+run… Read+Review. 


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up? It's me… SAYA!!! Oh and De-De…I MUST put in credit for her…**

**Disclaimer: I DO ****NOT**** OWN ****HARVEST MOON**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

SAYA'S P.O.V.

"So…?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. Just then Maya came over with our food. Thank the lord I don't have to talk as much so I can just screw up my words.

"Here ya go!" Maya exclaimed handing us our food. I guess Gill's usual was spaghetti with tomato sauce.

"Thanks Maya." Gill thanked.

"Your very welcome!" Maya said walking away. For some reason I just instantly hated her.

"So… why don't you take care of your hair?" Gill asked. I was shocked. My face flushed with anger.

"What do you mean why don't I take care of my hair?!?! At least I don't spend all 'friggin day trying to look good!" I screamed and stormed out of the restaurant.

A few seconds later I realized I was really hungry. So I stormed back in, took my food and stormed back out.

When I got to my home I sat the food on the table and ran to my bed. A few salty-warm tears running down my face. So what if I'm a total softie under my 'Tough and Cool' character? I pushed my head deeper into my pillow, _'He is so rude!!!' _My mind screamed at me.

I sat up and washed my face to get rid of the tearstains. Walking to the table I took the food and put it in the microwave.

Beep

**Beep**

**Beep**

The microwave went off, I gently took the hot cakes out, trying not to burn myself. Sighing I felt… well I'm not sure. Like abandonment, sorrow… scared. Why? I didn't know and right now I really didn't care. I was too hungry to care. I started to scarf down my hot cakes when there was a knock on the door.

I opened the door and angrily yelled, "WHAT DO YOU WANT? IM EATING!!!"

"Sorry for intruding, I know how people get when they're hungry." Some guy said.

"Who are you?" I asked timidly.

"Excuse me, I'm Chase." Chase said. I nodded to myself and let him in.

"Um… my name is Saya, the new rancher." I introduced myself. Chase smiled.

"Hello. My name is Chase. The cook at the Sundae Inn, during the bar hours." He said.

"Sorry for earlier, I was kind of upset." I apologized, blushing.

"I could tell." Chase laughed and stepped toward my food.

"You want me to warm this up or make you something?" Chase asked holding up the cold hot cakes.

"Um…sure, I don't have much ingredients though." I said.

"I'll make do." Chase said getting out the cutting board.

He was going around my kitchen grabbing ingredients wherever he could find.

"Why are you doing this for me?" I asked.

"I heard there was a new rancher, I saw you storming off from the Sundae Inn and I felt the need to help." Chase explained chopping up the mushroom.

"I don't need your help." I said folding my arms and turning away.

"You don't have to act like that around me." Chase said adding the mushrooms to the rice.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." I stuttered.

"Of course you don't." Chase said sarcastically. "Well why don't you tell me what's wrong while you eat this mushroom rice?"

"Okay, well, I was going to lunch with this guy and he was really rude to me. He insulted my hair out of no where!" I said starting to cry softly.

"Gill…" Chase growled wiping my eyes with his apron.

He stood up and gave me a warm, inviting hug.

"Don't listen to him." Chase whispered.

I finally stopped crying and Chase released his grip.

"Well if that Jack ass bothers you again just tell me and I'll kick his ass." Chase said happily while leaving.

"Bye Chase! See you later!" I shouted after his retreating form.

I smiled as I closed the door.

Eating up the rest of the mushroom rice I kept think of Chase.

"We are gonna be the best of friends that a boy and a girl be without being boyfriend and girlfriends!" I said happily to myself.

I sat on my bed and stared at the wall.

"Damn Gill… To freakin' Hell…" I mumbled while going to the bathroom.

Pulling my tank top and shorts on, I looked at the girl that was staring at me. I smiled, she did the same.

I pulled my dirty-blonde hair into a bun and walked quietly to my bed.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_**Saya (Me): So…?**_

…

_**Chase: I like it!**_

_**Gill: That's because you have a crush on Saya!**_

_**Saya (Story): AW!!!!!**_

_**Gill and Chase: What?**_

_**Saya (Story): I'm a girl, deal with it!**_

_**Saya (Me): **__**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello again. Saya here!! I'm not getting ANY reviews!!! Now I'm sad… De-De has been over my shoulder that last chapter and this one. She's also sad… Now you won't like us if we're sad… __**SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! **__Oh, and thank you to __Kittykyo5467__!! For reviewing and lifting up my sprits! _

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Third P.O.V. (Dream)**

"Mollie!" The five-year-old girl yelled.

"Saya!" The other five-year-old yelled back.

"Wanna play?" The girl –Mollie- asked. Saya –The other girl- nodded and ran outside.

"Saya!! Look, look!" Mollie yelled. She was holding a caterpillar.

"Whoa! It's green! With yellow spots!" Saya answered, looking closely at the caterpillar.

"Or is it yellow with green spots?" Mollie asked.

Both girls shrugged.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

THUD!

**Saya's P.O.V.**

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

THUD!

"Oh… Someone's at the door." I mumbled walking at the door.

"Hey!"… Gill…

"Go away bastard." I replied. Getting ready to slam the door.

"I'm very sorry about that…" He said. Stopping the door with his foot, " your hair is very beautiful. I was just… nervous…" Phtt… as if.

"What eve-" I said, but got interrupted.

"I'm SO sorry! Can we still be friends?" He asked, blue eyes widening in question.

I smirked, "Maybe."

He looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He chanted. He pulled me into a hug.

I pulled back, "I said MAYBE!!! Go. Away. Now." I growled.

He pulled back and ran, and fast.

Smirking, I turned to the bathroom and took a shower.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Hey Chase!" I called out.

Chase was sitting on a bench by the Sundae Inn.

"Hey Saya!" He called back.

I ran up to him and sat down.

"So whatcha' doin'?" Chase asked.

"Oh… just coming to see the grass grow." I said, joking.

He looked at me and said, "Well, the grass grows really slow, wannahavelunch?" The last part he said as one word.

"Repeat please." I said, confused.

"Wanna' have … lunch? With me? You know now?" He said, spacing out each sentence.

I just smiled and nodded my head.

Chase grabbed me by the hand and pulled me into the Inn.

"Um… Spinach soup." I said to Maya. She had on a frown smacked on her face.

"How dare you take Chasey-Wasey from me!!!" She yelled, than stormed off.

I sat with a confused look. Chase seemed to noticed and explained, "Maya is 'in love' with me."

"Oh." I said stupidly.

"MAYA!!!" Chase screamed. She came prancing over.

"Yes Chasey-Wasey?" She said, trying to be sexy. Not working.

"Listen, Saya and I are only eating as friends, nothing else. Okay?" He said it slowly, like talking to a two year old.

"Ohhhhhh…" She breathed out. Idiot.

"Yes and now can you please get us a Spinach Soup and Shark Fin Soup?" Chase asked impatiently.

"Yeah, coming right up." Maya said nervously.

"Hopefully she wont make the food." Chase said.

I was confused, "Huh?"

"Oh yeah, she's a horrible cook." Chase explained.

I started laughing, "Wow!" I managed to sputter out.

"Here ya go… Uh!" Maya yelled as she tripped…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Well that's for you Shay!_

_May I please have five reviews? _

_For every FIVE reviews I will make an extra TWO HUNDRED words!!!_

_So please review!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Whats up?! Okay, __I NEED AN OC!! JUST FILL OUT THE FORM!! GUYS OR GIRLS!!!_

**If in prentices ( ) pick one or two. But if it's the fan person and plot, pick one!**

Full name:

Hair:

Clothes:

Personality:

Bathing suit:

Talents (Fishing, cooking, planting):

Fan girl/guy to (Annissa, Jin, Renee, Toby, Luna, Owen, Kathy, Chase, Maya, or Juliu):

Crops (Anything.)

Farmland (Sea plot or Mountain plot):

Any other info:

_Example:_

Full name: Saya Ann Jakes

Hair: Sandy-blonde, curly, goes to hips.

Clothes: Differs from day to day. But normally a tank top, jeans, and gym shoes.

Personality: Shy, but is stubborn.

Bathing suit: Basic black bikini.

Talents: Fishing and cooking.

Fan girl/guy to: (Pick a guy/girl) Gill –I know he's not on the list. –

Crops: Strawberries, turnips, watermelon, potatoes, buckwheat, and corn.

Farmland: Town plot –not on list-

Any other info: She blushes a lot, and hates cheese. Saya-Ann came to Waffle Island to have a new start. (**Hence the title) **

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

**Saya's P.O.V.**

Here ya go… Uh!" Maya yelled as she tripped over a chair. The Spinach Soup and Shark Fin Soup spilled on me…

"MAYA!!!" Chase yelled, enraged. I didn't blame him.

"Yes, Chasey-Wasey?" She said dumbly. Dumb-blonde.

"LOOK AT WHAT **YOU** DID!!!" He yelled, pointing to me. But she only cracked up.

"UGH!!!!!" I yelled while running out the Inn door. And I kept running until I got to my crop field. Where Gill was standing… more like walking towards me.

"Hey Akari!" He called. Tears ran down my face.

"Go away, Gill. I gotta' brush Ms. MooMoo." I chocked out.

"Tell me what's wrong, Princess." He asked, walking to me. I sat down.

"Ma…ya. She spilled food all over me and started cracking up. Is she on crack?" I asked.

"I'm not sure… but she did WHAT?!" He yelled out the last part.

"Spill hot soup on me." I stated, my tears left tearstains on my cheeks. Gill brushed my cheeks.

"Lets going inside and do something…" He said, standing up. I couldn't help laughing, "Not like that!!"

"M'kay…." I said. He shook his head, then smoothed out his hair, "If you're going to shake you air, why smooth it out?"

"Dunno." He said, thoughtfully. I nodded and opened up the door. My house was level two, some furniture, and cookware, "Are you hungry?"

"Yep, anything. 'Cept cheese, please." I paused, "That rhymes!" I clapped and Gill laughed, his awesomely awesome laugh."

"Um… can't you cook?" He asked.

"Yeah I can, just don't feel like it." I sighed. He also sighed and started cooking, with whatever food I have.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Do you have any milk?" Gill asked.

"Not right now, but I can get you some in minutes." I replied. Gill nodded and went back to cooking.

I grabbed the milker and went to go milk Ms. MooMoo.

"Hello, Ms. MooMoo! I need some milk, 'kay?" I asked. She moo'ed and stood up. I milked her and went back to the house.

"Here ya' go!" I cheered as I gave Gill the milk.

"Thanks."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_It felt like a good place to end it! So I did._

_PLEASE PUT IN YOUR OC's!!!!_


	7. The New Girl

_Well… only a few people reviewed… I'm sad._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

Saya's P.O.V.

I watched Gill cook. The food looked eatable.

"Did you hear?" Gill asked, "A new girl is coming. Her name is Shay and she is taking the Sea Plot." I nodded.

"Good. It would be nice to meet an additional girl. Luna hates me, Candace is too shy, Maya's a crazy bitch on drugs, Renee is okay, Elli is plain, and Annissa is plain scary." I told and Gill nodded at the Luna and Maya part.

"Well, it's all done." Gill announced. We ate, I wasn't too sure what it was, but it tasted good. And that's what matters!

"So… you're an breathtaking cook!" I praised. Gill smiled at the complement and cleaned the dishes.

"No you don't! I'm cleaning!" I shouted, trying to take the dishes. He finally gave up.

"You wash, I dry?" He compromised.

"Fine." I said. We went to work on the dishes.

--

Gill stood at the front door, "See ya tomorrow!" He waved and walked off.

I sighed, completely bored. It was around nine at night. So I went to bed.

**Next morning**

I yawned. I hate mornings.

Knock.

What was that? Oh, the door.

"Hello?" I asked as I opened the door. It was Gill, the prince himself.

"Hey, Princess. The festival is today, come on lets go." He said as he dragged me off the porch.

"Wait! I'm in my nightgown! Can I change?" I asked in an annoyed tone. Gill looked at my pajama-clad body and blushed.

"Yes." He said as I rushed in my house.

I pulled on a light blue dress –with no sleeves, - I pulled my long, sandy blonde hair into a bun, and put on blue ballet slippers.

"Lets go." I said. We walked towards the festival.

--

"We're here." Gill announced. He was right. The town hall had ribbons and flowers all over. Yep, the Flower Festival.

"Gill! Look!" I yelled and pulled him towards Annissa's stall. It was filled with herbs and herb seeds.

"Which ones?" He asked. I looked at him, confused, "Which one. I'm buying."

"Nuh uh! I am." I retorted.

"Uh huh." He said back.

"Wow you guys sound like an old married couple!" Annissa joked. I turned a cherry red, and I'm pretty sure Gill turned a bit pink too.

"Um… I'LL take one seed bag of purple herbs and two green herb seed bags." I told Annissa. She nodded and handed me a bag.

"Seven hundred, fifty gold." Annissa told me. I handed her the correct amount and dragged Gill to the next stall. Which was Maya's…

"I'm done. Are you?" I asked. Gill nodded and we walked back to my house.

--

"Well are you going to plant them?" Gill asked as my farm came into view. I nodded.

"WAIT UP!" Yelled a female voice. Luna ran past us, quickly. Then a girl dressed in a white t-shirt and basketball shorts ran to us, her brown-blonde, straight, hair falling to her waist, "That girl took my head band! Saying 'It was sooo out of style!'"

"That would be Luna." Gill and I said in harmony. This girl laughed.

"Well, I am Shay Berkley Smith! I moved to this island about two hours ago!" She introduced. We all laughed.

"Why did you come to this island?" I asked.

"Well, I want to be a good cook so I want to work at the Inn, and I like animals so why not?" She replied.

"Good! So want to have lunch with us?" I asked. She nodded.

"But only if I get to cook." Shay said sternly.

"Good! I'm sick of cooking!" Gill cheered. Shay's eyes opened.

"That's not possible! You can NEVER get tired of cooking. It's unheard of." Shay said slowly. Gill shook his head and started walking.

"Well let's cook!" Shay cheered as we walked into my kitchen.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_I'm still accepting OC's. The form is on the last chapter. I NEED A GUY!!!_

_And thank you Shawna for putting in your OC!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Well… only a few people reviewed… I'm sad._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

Saya's P.O.V.

I watched Gill cook. The food looked eatable.

"Did you hear?" Gill asked, "A new girl is coming. Her name is Shay and she is taking the Sea Plot." I nodded.

"Good. It would be nice to meet an additional girl. Luna hates me, Candace is too shy, Maya's a crazy bitch on drugs, Renee is okay, Elli is plain, and Annissa is plain scary." I told and Gill nodded at the Luna and Maya part.

"Well, it's all done." Gill announced. We ate, I wasn't too sure what it was, but it tasted good. And that's what matters!

"So… you're an breathtaking cook!" I praised. Gill smiled at the complement and cleaned the dishes.

"No you don't! I'm cleaning!" I shouted, trying to take the dishes. He finally gave up.

"You wash, I dry?" He compromised.

"Fine." I said. We went to work on the dishes.

--

Gill stood at the front door, "See ya tomorrow!" He waved and walked off.

I sighed, completely bored. It was around nine at night. So I went to bed.

**Next morning**

I yawned. I hate mornings.

Knock.

What was that? Oh, the door.

"Hello?" I asked as I opened the door. It was Gill, the prince himself.

"Hey, Princess. The festival is today, come on lets go." He said as he dragged me off the porch.

"Wait! I'm in my nightgown! Can I change?" I asked in an annoyed tone. Gill looked at my pajama-clad body and blushed.

"Yes." He said as I rushed in my house.

I pulled on a light blue dress –with no sleeves, - I pulled my long, sandy blonde hair into a bun, and put on blue ballet slippers.

"Lets go." I said. We walked towards the festival.

--

"We're here." Gill announced. He was right. The town hall had ribbons and flowers all over. Yep, the Flower Festival.

"Gill! Look!" I yelled and pulled him towards Annissa's stall. It was filled with herbs and herb seeds.

"Which ones?" He asked. I looked at him, confused, "Which one. I'm buying."

"Nuh uh! I am." I retorted.

"Uh huh." He said back.

"Wow you guys sound like an old married couple!" Annissa joked. I turned a cherry red, and I'm pretty sure Gill turned a bit pink too.

"Um… I'LL take one seed bag of purple herbs and two green herb seed bags." I told Annissa. She nodded and handed me a bag.

"Seven hundred, fifty gold." Annissa told me. I handed her the correct amount and dragged Gill to the next stall. Which was Maya's…

"I'm done. Are you?" I asked. Gill nodded and we walked back to my house.

--

"Well are you going to plant them?" Gill asked as my farm came into view. I nodded.

"WAIT UP!" Yelled a female voice. Luna ran past us, quickly. Then a girl dressed in a white t-shirt and basketball shorts ran to us, her brown-blonde, straight, hair falling to her waist, "That girl took my head band! Saying 'It was sooo out of style!'"

"That would be Luna." Gill and I said in harmony. This girl laughed.

"Well, I am Shay Berkley Smith! I moved to this island about two hours ago!" She introduced. We all laughed.

"Why did you come to this island?" I asked.

"Well, I want to be a good cook so I want to work at the Inn, and I like animals so why not?" She replied.

"Good! So want to have lunch with us?" I asked. She nodded.

"But only if I get to cook." Shay said sternly.

"Good! I'm sick of cooking!" Gill cheered. Shay's eyes opened.

"That's not possible! You can NEVER get tired of cooking. It's unheard of." Shay said slowly. Gill shook his head and started walking.

"Well let's cook!" Shay cheered as we walked into my kitchen.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_I'm still accepting OC's. The form is on the last chapter. I NEED A GUY!!!_

_And thank you Shawna for putting in your OC!_


	9. Ouch

_Yeah… sorry… if you want the reason why I haven't updated go check out __OhNo!__ my other Harvest Moon story…_

_**THANKS **__**gabi123**__** FOR THE MALE CHARATER!!!!!**_

_-*-*-*-*-*-*_

GILL'S POV

Shay moved around the kitchen, gracefully as if she was gliding on the air. She sang some random song, "Dum dum dee dum da da dum dummmm!"

I looked at Saya and sighed as she did. "I. Hate. Cooking." She mumbled.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!!!" Shay screamed from the mixer. I shook my head and turned on the plasma television.

"A new comer is coming. His name is Gabriel Alexander Martinez, he likes animals and planting, he is a great animal caretaker, and he is taking the hill-plot. Gabriel will be seen around the Carmel District. This is it for the daily news." And then Elli's theme music papered.

"Damn, nothing on…" I grumbled, only to get the remote out of my hand and Shay switched it to the cooking channel.

"I wouldn't listen to Maya, she's a horrible cook. Blah." Saya said, laughing. So true.

SHAY'S POV

I listen to Maya, that stupid bitch. You don't put paprika on Herb Fish! I put my hand opn the stove… BIG MISTAKE!!!

"HOLY SHIT!!!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note: M'kay people. I have NO ideas for this story. And I am not updating till I get some. I am currently writing for my Percy Jackson And The Olympians story, which is getting tons of flames. Thank you KittyKyo5467 and Gabi1234 for my female and male characters. Also I would like to thank KittyKyo5467 for some great ideas! Last, thank you all for reviewing this story.

Thanks **KittyKyo5467**, **Farm-Story**, **Benamay**, **Yarbo**, **..Wannabe.**, **Lila Yuuki**, **Goldenshawn**, **Gabi123**, **Ravenclaw53**, **Aromalf**, **XxSuperGrlxX**, and **Pyro Raptor77 **for reviewing this story!


	11. Meeting The New Dude

Long time no see!

* * *

Shay's POV

"Ow, ow, OUCH!" I screamed like a diva, it really didn't hurt. Gill walked calmly over while Saya scrambled over. She put my hand in a bowl of cool water.

"Keep it in there." Gill said calmly -what is up with guy and being calm?! But just as I was going to say something back the door bell rang.

Gabriel's POV

I stood nervously at the front door, yet when no one answered so I opened the unlocked the door. What I saw was the most disturbing sight ever, a girl wearing a T-shirt you can see her licking her hand, a girl in a tank-top and jeans was on the ground laughing, and a boy in prim-and-proper clothes was blushing.

"Uh... Hi?" I said, looking at the girl laughing.

"HAHAH- WAIT NO!" The girl on the ground stopped laughing, got up, wiped her tears, and walked to me.

"I am Saya. I hate cheese and love eveything thats NOT brown or black. Deal with it. Over there is Shay. And the boy is Gill, but we call him Gilly-kins." She introducced, Gill turned red.

"Um... Hi?" I repeated, "I'm Gabriel, but you can call me Gabe." I said, still looking around the small -but nice- house.

"Well Gabe, you are in for the ride of your life!" Shay yelled at me.

I replyed with "I only came here for..."

* * *

MUHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER BUT THAT IS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU DONT REVIEW!


	12. 2 Crazies and 1 Stuckup

_Thank you once again, _Gabi123 _for Gabe!_

*****Onto Teh Story*****

_I replyed with "I only came here for..."_

"Animals." I finished, looking at Saya and Shay. Gill only looked at me almost like he was holding in laughter... wait, he was!

"Really?! What kind?" Shay pressed on, clearly making me unconfortable.

"I like cows and chickens and stuff." I mumbled, looking at the floor, as you can see I dont really like meeting new people as loud as these people.

"Woah, do you like crops?" Shay -I think- asked, looking at my somewhat dirty clothes.

"Eh, I rather have animals. But I could grow crops." I shrugged.

"Well, I'd love to chitchat but there's going to be a typhoon soon." Gill said, holding his hand up in farewell. I nodded at him and looked outside, it was already gray.

"Storms! Cool!" I exclaimed, smiling.

"Ugh, I hate storms, seeyah guys." Shay ran out the door to her house. I looked at Saya and walked out too.

"BYE GABE!!!" Saya screamed when I closed the door.

"I wonder if Zeus is okay... or Mirabelle... I think Pluck is still outside!" I started to sprint to my grubby-house.

Thankfully every animal was inside and happy, close call.

I walked inside my house and walked to my blender, out of my supermagic bad I pulled out a Blackberry **(A/N: I'm not sure if you can in ToT but you can pick BB in AP) **and put it into the blender. Who doesnt like a little bit of Blackberry juice?

"Whoo, first I get off the boat -stupid seasickness- then the mayor said he wouldnt beable to fix the barn in time... now poor Mirabelle and Zeus have to deal with raindrops... and then I meet 2 idiots and a 'pole-up-his-butt' dude!" I exclaimed dropping on my bed, pulling of my jeans and t-shit, and crawling under my covers listening to the strom brewing.


End file.
